


请问您要来点兔子吗

by saucerboilove



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucerboilove/pseuds/saucerboilove
Summary: 第一人称，和王瀚哲交往同居前提。有兽耳play，注意避雷。听说🐰发情期长且持久咳咳咳/
Relationships: 我/王瀚哲
Kudos: 6





	请问您要来点兔子吗

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重发，王瀚哲可可爱爱。

我像所有上班社畜一样半夜下班之后跌跌撞撞地回了家。

打开房间门，恋人王瀚哲依然带着耳机在电脑面前埋头剪视频，头上还多了一对兔耳朵。

我依然一路飘着准备去找夜宵吃。

……等一下刚刚好像哪里画风不对。

兔兔兔兔兔耳朵？？？？？

太大的视觉冲击强行让我清醒，颤抖着发声。

“……王瀚哲你你你这是咋了……”

王瀚哲好像什么都没有听见，只是一只垂下的兔耳轻轻抖了抖，露出了粉粉嫩嫩的耳廓。

……md，这也太犯规了吧。

我走了过去，思索了一下，揉了揉那对可爱的脑袋附属物。

但貌似没有控制好力度，那过于蓬松柔软的触感让我有了一种飘飘欲仙的感觉，手下也就像平时撸戆戆一样用力搓了一把。

“草李大爷你干嘛！！！？”

王瀚哲猛的从座位上弹起来，几乎是出于本能地护住了自己快要炸毛竖起的耳朵，脸上是不正常的潮红。

“……至于吗就揉一把。”我打了个哈欠，顺带揉揉他乱七八糟的柔软头发，“不会是熬夜熬久了的后遗症吧。”

王瀚哲没好气地甩开我的手，嘟嘟囔囔地重新坐下套上耳机。

我可能是被工作降了智，当时还真的没有去想太多，只当是一个魔法啊之类的小小的玩笑。

我扯下王瀚哲的耳机。

“睡觉了秃猩猩。”  
“wdnmd你再说一遍？？？”

我实在是累到不行，挨着床就有要睡着的趋势。

直到听到身边传来细微的喘气声。

我吃力地撑起上半身看向睡在身边的王瀚哲。他半闭着眼小声地啜泣，耳边的发鬓被汗水打湿，那一对兔耳朵紧紧地贴附在脸上，隐约有被泪水打湿的痕迹。

我清醒了一些，把手放在他的额头上。

好烫。

“发烧了？”我坐起身准备拿体温计来给这个小祖宗量个体温。

突然感到手被什么抓住，好像是另一只滚烫但触感熟悉的手。

“别走……”王瀚哲还紧紧闭着眼，脸上现出些许委屈的神色。

我心里一动。

王瀚哲这货最近总是火药味十足地和我斗嘴，很久没有这么软绵绵地撒过娇了——还带着一对加分的兔耳朵。

我好言好语地哄他：“乖啊，就量个体温宝贝。”

王瀚哲睁开湿漉漉的眼，小声呢喃。  
“下面……难受……”

掀开被子，性器可怜兮兮地挺立，显然被衣物束缚得很不舒服。

已经湿润的臀缝上面是被浸湿的毛茸茸的兔尾巴，好像因为害怕而微微颤动。

王瀚哲有点害羞又有点紧张，兔耳朵想要掩饰般地耷拉着。

我的理智轰然倒塌，脑海里有什么声音在呐喊。

兔子的发情期太棒了吧！！！！

王瀚哲乖乖地窝在我的怀里，紧张兮兮地拽着我的衣服，声音也压得低哑：“我……我怕……”

我失笑，手下的动作停住，恶作剧般轻轻抽动带出穴里的嫩肉和温热的液体，低下头吻吻他的发梢，“你说啥呢，没听清。”

“唔……”王瀚哲狠狠瞪了我一眼，却因为湿漉漉的眼眸和兔耳朵显得有几分娇嗔，身下不老实地蹭了蹭我也已经忍耐许久的下体，“你……进来……”

“操。”我骂了一句，把他摁着床上，俯下身含住他的耳垂含含糊糊地念，“王瀚哲你是不是找日。”

可能有些日子没有做过了，后穴紧得让我差点直接缴械投降。我任由王瀚哲发泄般挠着后背，下面却顶得一次比一次重，听着他软软的哭腔心里无比满足。

喘息一阵，我抽出射在了外面，王瀚哲也跟着哼哼唧唧地射出了白浊。

我揽过他的肩吻住沾着水光的唇，细细描摹他的形状。

“宝贝儿。”

“嗯……”

“我好爱你。”

“……”王瀚哲沉默了一阵，抬起眼来看着我，开口是无比软糯的委屈，“我们……再做一次好不好。”

理智？不要了，有这么可爱的兔子冲你撒娇想要还能不给么。

那一夜王瀚哲用事实证明，兔子的发情期有多么可怕。

……伺候不起了啊，我在幸福到昏过去之前这么想到。

王瀚哲坐在我的身上，柔软的臀肉蹭着我的大腿，柔韧的穴口讨好地含住我的性器，隐忍诱人如猫咪般的泣音不断泄出，只想让人狠狠地欺负直到哭出来。

“宝贝儿啊……”我揉了揉他的臀，良好的触感让我心中一阵舒畅，“明天再做了好不好……我明早还要上班呐……”

王瀚哲噘着嘴，兔耳朵不高兴地竖起又垂下。

“不要。”

最后，我很没有骨气地晕了过去。

作为一个攻。

**Author's Note:**

> 兔叽什么的最美好了。


End file.
